Content, Please
by Shark XD-Blizzard
Summary: Haruto and Koyomi go out together to spend some time alone. Kamen Rider Wizard fluff. Hints at a realationship, possibly.


**Alright, fun time. I wanted to do something a bit more fun while I continue to write the next chapter in my Goseiger story. So I decided to do this as I liked this Rider season a lot. Hope you like it, because I have no honest clue if this is any good. I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard. **

Content, Please

Koyomi steps out of her shared room with a small yawn on this nice Saturday morning. Her glances around reveals Wajima asleep at his chair, this drawing a small smile out of her. He had extremely kind to her and Haruto, even if he had not known them for that long. Haruto Soma had left their room soon after he noticed she had awoken. "How are you feeling," he asks, controlling his tone as he knew she did not like to be babied about her need of mana every now and then.

"I'm alright, should be for a while," she replies quickly as she moved towards the kitchen to prepare a small breakfast for the two of them. It was relatively early in the morning and people didn't come in often on the weekend, so it was more of a laidback day for the Wizard group. Koyomi liked these days, they were rarely filled with intense combat. She settled behind her desk area with her crystal ball and the register, prepared to serve any customers if they did show up that day. She heard the sound of footsteps approaching her, "What is it Haruto"?

"Since Wajima is asleep and will be for a while, why don't we go out for a bit," Haruto asks her, a small smile trying to force its way on his lips. He enjoyed taking her out every now and then, even if it didn't always go as planned. She seemed to enjoy it to on occasion, even if she was a little quiet about the subject. "You know he won't open the shop until we get back if he wakes up before that anyways, you know that as well as I do".

Koyomi began to way the options in her head: stay and wait for the shop to open responsibly or go out and explore without having to worry about possible dangers? "Where are we going," she asks quietly, she was a bit curious about their destination. Haruto always took her too different in town when they went out, but never somewhere extremely loud, she did enjoy that about these trips.

"I'm going to take you to small store in downtown," Haruto says quickly. He knew what she was going to critique him on about their destination. She wanted to know if it was loud, crowded, and fancy; she didn't like any of that stuff. "It's near where we went when I got you your beret last time we went out together," he says as he braces his arm on the counter in front of her. "Afterwards we can go to the park, I know you like it there".

"Alright, let's go," Koyomi says with a small smile on her lips as she got up from the behind the counter. She did enjoy the park quite a bit, it always had that peaceful air to it when the Phantoms weren't around. Maybe it was because it was so large that there was a quiet area for her to sit and enjoy the scenery. As she went for her purse, she noticed Haruto summoned the Unicorn familiar to keep an eye on the town while they were out. After a minute they left for their destination.

Upon arriving at their destination, Koyomi liked the store quite a bit. Despite being a relatively large store, it had a calm atmosphere with very little noise. "Well we made it, so let's walk around a bit," Haruto says motioning for her to explore a bit. She shyly moved towards the female clothing with a smiling Haruto trailing behind her. She wandered through the aisles, her eye being caught by a few dresses on the racks. While this was happening Haruto had been watching her when a large red object caught his eye, and an idea popped into the mages head. "Well why not, I suppose she would like it," he said as took it towards the register to purchase.

Koyomi had gone through dresses and was down to three different dresses that she couldn't pick from. She turned to find Haruto walking towards her with happy look on his face. "I need to try these on first before I decide".

"Alright then, go get the first one on," he says motioning to the nearby dressing room. After a minute of her putting on the first dress he says, "Alright, just come out when you are ready". When she came out she was clad in a slim blue lace dress. This dress definitely fit her, a lot of her dresses she already owned were a more old fashion style like this one. The only downer about it was how slim it was. "It's alright," he says as he shakes his hand in a so-so manner, "but it's a bit slimmer then what you usually wear. What do you think about it though"?

"It's alright," she says as she twirls around once to see how the dress look. Haruto had a small smile momentarily grace his lips to see her enjoying herself on the trip. She was a closed-off person to people outside of their group of friends, but Haruto knew she still had a girlish side hidden in that demeanor, even if she usually only showed it around him. "It's a bit too slim for my liking though, I'm going to try the other two on," she said as she shut the door on the dressing room. A few minutes later she steps out in the other dress, Haruto agreeing with her statement, "It's too short," she moans as she tries to pull the skirt down rather, but it barely reached past mid-thigh on her.

"I agree, don't get it," Haruto replies before she quickly turns back into the room to try the final dress on. She was modest, but he knew that was because she was trying not to be snotty like some of the women they had met together. He did like that about her, it kept both of them out of trouble. When she stepped out for the third time, his first thought was the first thing to fall out of his lips, "It looks great". It was a dress that went down to about her knee's that went over her shirt, with a light peach color, while scattered across the dress were roses in shades of red and white.

"I suppose," Koyomi says trying not blush under Haruto's gaze. She liked that Haruto was so kind to her about these sort of things, despite how he didn't exactly have to be kind to her. He could have just ignored her when the White Wizard brought her to him, but he always looked after her and made sure she was comfortable. "I want to keep it, but it's a tad bit expensive," she says with a sigh as she felt the material between her fingers.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it," Haruto says with a wave of his hands. This had been his plan all along, he always tried to do this when they went out, as he wanted to figure out her likes and dislikes. When she tried to protest he puts a finger to her lips, "My treat".

As they walked out of the store, Koyomi noticed that Haruto had another bag in addition to the one the contained her dress, but she declined asking as she assumed it was something he bought for himself. As they walked to the park, she begins to think on their relationship a bit more. As long as she had known Haruto, he had always taken care of her no matter what was going on. He didn't just treat her as a tool because of her powers and condition, he treated her like a normal human being that was important to the world. She enjoyed that about him, he didn't baby her because of her condition. "Where are we going," she asks as they don't go towards the donut stand, the usual hang out for their group of friends.

"A spot I found during one of my walks alone," Haruto says with a small smile on his lips. He had found this spot a few days ago and realized the lack of artificial noise in that area. "Don't worry you'll like it, it is quiet".

Once they got there, Koyomi was amazed by the spot Haruto had found. It was off the main path, a grassy patch surrounded by large trees and pink roses. "It's beautiful," she whisper's in awe of what she was seeing as she walks into the clearing, Haruto slowly walking behind her. He was happy with her reaction, he wanted her to enjoy nature as he knew it was a bit more in her element.

"What do you think," he asks as the two sit down under a large tree at the edge of area.

"It's great," she replies, her joy not concealed at all by her voice and eyes. She was in awe that the earth was so beautiful, even in places like this in the city. Her thoughts were broken by a yawn, "I feel tired for some reason".

Suddenly she felt Haruto guiding her body, and suddenly her head ends up in his lap. She gasps with surprise at his actions, looking up to see him with a full smile. "Haruto, are you sure"?

"I don't mind, if you are uncomfortable though you can stop," he says looking down at his good friend with a small smirk. When she began to blush slightly but not move, it turned to a small smile as she had no objection to his action. The two sit there for a while, the rustle of the flowers the only sound. After a bit Haruto says quietly, "I got you something".

This peaks Koyomi interest, as she heard the rustle of a bag, and she looks over to see him reaching into the other bag he had left the store with. She was surprised by this, wasn't the dress she wanted the original plan? "Haruto, you didn't need to buy me the dress if you already bought me this".

"It's alright, I saw it when we got in and I couldn't resist getting you it because I thought you would really like it," Haruto said as he handed it to her.

What Koyomi received was a medium sized plush dragon. It was mainly white with red out lining on his body. "It's cute," she says with a big smile on her face as a detail caught her eye, "it has a collar".

"Oh really," Haruto says getting caught by surprise by this comment, he had not noticed that detail. "Well, what is its name"?

"First of all, it's not an 'it', she is a girl," Koyomi replies jokingly in tone of annoyance. This drew a smile from both of them, it wasn't often they could just sit down and joke between themselves. "It says her name is Content".

"That a beautiful name," Haruto says, partially to himself. That was a concept that seemed to escape him now that he was a Kamen Rider. He was ether fighting or searching for Gates a large amount of the time. It wasn't often he could just sit down with the little friends he had and enjoy a day on the town. That why he enjoyed the times he went out with Koyomi, it was time the two of them could just talk about things that weren't related to magic. "Do you like her"?

"Yes I do," she says as she hugged the plush toy closer to her body. She was glad Haruto had given her the present, even if it had cost him a bit more money than she would have liked him to. He was always nice to her, which was the least she could ask for. She decided to ask her question that had been on her mind for a while. "Haruto, what was it like when you were a kid"?

"Well, it was like this," he says with a smile as he looks up at the sky. The two would remain there for a while, Haruto describing his days as a child to Koyomi. She couldn't remember her childhood at all so it was an experience for her. Just two friends enjoying their alone time, two friends linked together by fate.

**Yay, it's done. So yah, it probably wasn't that good but I needed to get this out of my head so I could continue my main story. So, Shark XD-Blizzard, and I am out.**


End file.
